Fires of Olympus
by jws381
Summary: Sometimes we can overlook the most beautiful and precious things, even when they're right in front of us. A Pyrrha x Yang story. Cover image by jo3mm on Tumblr. Pairing inspiration from xlthuathopec on Tumblr. Please comment if you can, feedback will make my next effort better. *Continued in Rekindling*
1. Just a Bad Day

Chapter 1

Pyrrha was frustrated. She needed to blow off some steam. For her the only effective way to do that was a good workout. It would get her mind off of what was bothering her and have the added benefit of improving her capabilities. It was already very late. Beacon's gym was open around the clock but during Pyrrha's frequent late-night visits, she had never run into anyone. That was good. She would not have to hide her anger with her usual façade of perpetual good cheer. In the locker room she changed into her workout clothes, a red tank top and green compression shorts with goldish lining. She taped up her hands and feet, expecting high impact. Practicing her striking was particularly cathartic.

Pyrrha emerged into the gym and was surprised to hear the grunts, the clinking of chains and sounds of flesh smacking leather that signaled someone was beating the tar out of a heavy bag. It was Yang. She had not bothered to change out of her casual attire which told Pyrrha her decision to hit the gym had been spur-of-the-moment. "Hello Yang." Pyrrha said, doing her best to sound cheerful in spite of her mood.

"Hey Pyrrha." Yang grunted, continuing her offensive against the punching bag.

"Why are you here so late?" Pyrrha asked.

"I'm…" Yang punched the bag. "…just…" Left. "…having…" Right. "…a bad…" Left. She reared back and put all of her strength into a punch. "…day!" The heavy bag – specially reinforced for use by highly skilled fighters with superhuman strength – exploded in a cloud of sand. A bad day indeed. Yang took a deep breath to calm down a bit. "How about you?"

"Same reason I guess." Pyrrha admitted. "Would it help if you talked about it?" In truth Pyrrha wanted to talk to someone about her problems. She was just too embarrassed to say so. In the context of helping each other out it would be easier for her.

"I guess but there really isn't much to say." Yang said. She and Pyrrha walked over to a bench and sat down. "First Ruby and Weiss got into a stupid argument. Ruby did something immature, I don't even know what, and Weiss went ballistic. I guess she was having a bad day too. Anyway, I took Ruby's side. She wasn't hurting anyone so let her have some fun. Then Blake jumps in and take's Weiss' side! She's been doing that a lot lately. She's supposed to be my partner and she's teaming up against me and against our team leader. Well, Ruby was taking it all pretty badly and bailed out. She said she had to go to the bathroom and then just ran off. That left me to argue alone about something that shouldn't have been an argument. I felt like I was going to punch one of them, so I decided to come here to punch something that wouldn't get me in trouble." Yang looked over at the burst bag and pile of sand. "I think I might end up in trouble anyway. That's the third one this month."

"Remind me to never make you mad." Pyrrha said in an attempt to add some levity to the conversation.

"So, what's bothering you?" Yang asked. She seemed to have calmed considerably. "I told you my story, it's only fair."

"I suppose it is." Pyrrha said. "I'm just getting very frustrated with Jaune."

"Yep, I can see that." Yang said. "What is it this time? Did he fail a test? Concoct some crazy scheme to win over Weiss? Play his damn guitar incessantly? Wet the bed?"

"No, none of that." Pyrrha replied. "It's a bit more…personal."

"Oh, well, spit it out already." Yang said.

"If you haven't noticed I sort of have a thing for him." Pyrrha admitted.

"Of course I've noticed." Yang laughed. "Everyone's noticed."

"Not him apparently." Pyrrha sighed. "I finally just flat out told him how I felt. He laughed at me! He thought I was kidding. 'Good one Pyrrha, that's a funny joke.' It's like he's incapable of seeing me that way."

"Forget him." Yang suggested. "He's not worth it."

"Yang I couldn't…" Pyrrha started.

"Pyrrha, listen to me." Yang cut her off. "This is for your own good. I've tried to be polite and just drop hints but now I just have to say it. You're way too good for him. He's immature, disrespectful, selfish and dishonest."

"Why would you say he's dishonest?" Pyrrha asked.

"I know about his little fraud." Yang answered. "Come on. There's no way someone that incompetent, someone who didn't even have an active aura, could get into Beacon without lying or cheating. Besides, the rooftop where you two train is right above our window. We can hear everything. He puts on that goofy nice-guy act but he can't be trusted."

"He was honest enough to admit it to me." Pyrrha countered.

"But not honest enough to not lie in the first place." Yang shot back. "He's only going to hurt you. It might be through his continued disregard for your feelings. It might be through direct malice. There is one way he's guaranteed to harm you though, his weakness. I'm sure you've thought about it. He's a liability in combat. In our profession we don't have the luxury of dragging around someone like that. If you keep obsessing over him like this, it will destroy you when he's inevitably killed. Worse, you or one of your teammates will be killed because of him, either because he fails to do his job or in an attempt to save him."

"Yang, that's all very…cruel." Pyrrha said.

"But every word is true." Yang said. "This is a cruel world. I know you want to be the perfect friend and help him be his very best. Maybe his weakness is part of why you like him. Unfortunately, whether or not you're willing to admit it, he's a danger to you physically and psychologically."

Pyrrha went over it in her mind. She tried to find some flaw in Yang's reasoning but she was absolutely correct. The doubts had already existed in her mind for a long time. "What you say may be true, but that doesn't change how I feel." Pyrrha sighed.

"Why do you even like the guy in the first place?" Yang asked.

"My whole life I've been set apart from everyone." Pyrrha explained. "I'm treated differently. Being viewed as some sort of hero or idol isn't exactly good for developing normal relationships. He was the first person I ever met who didn't care about my skills or what I've accomplished. He doesn't see Pyrrha the superstar, he sees Pyrrha the person."

Yang placed a hand on Pyrrha's shoulder. Her demeanor shifted from one of annoyed anger to one more comforting. "Do you really think he's the only person who sees the real you?" Yang asked. "Your team, your friends, we don't care about how many competitions you've won or how amazing a fighter you are. We only care about the beautiful, caring, all around wonderful person you are."

"It's nice of you to say that, but I'm not sure you can speak for the others." Pyrrha said.

"Then let me just speak for me." Yang implored. "All your victories, all you achievements, they're fantastic but they have nothing to do with how I feel about you. If I need help with something, I know you'll be there for me. If I need someone to talk to, I know you'll lend a sympathetic ear. If I need someone to watch my back, there isn't a better candidate than you. You're someone I can always count on. Beyond that you're just fun to be around. You might feel like you don't interact with people all that well, but you've got a great personality. It also doesn't hurt that you're easy on the eyes."

"You flatter me." Pyrrha said. "So Jaune isn't the only one out there who can treat me like a normal person. Maybe he isn't good for me. I can admit that. Still, this is a lot to think about. I don't like to make rash judgements."

"There's no rush." Yang said. "But the only one you're hurting is yourself." Yang's motherly side was usually reserved for Ruby. Pyrrha was not quite sure why Yang would take such an interest in her personal life. "I know it's late, but how about we do some sparring?" Yang suggested. "It always helps me clear my head."

"That sounds like a good idea." Pyrrha agreed. She walked over to the boxing ring and ducked in between the top and second ropes.

"Now we're talkin'!" Yang exclaimed. She took off her belt and jacket and tossed them aside. She took off her boots and socks, slipping the latter into the former. "So, what'll it be? Boxing, grappling, something else?" She jumped over the ropes and landed in the ring across from Pyrrha.

"Kickboxing sounds good." Pyrrha said. "Whenever you're ready."

"Let's do it." Yang said. She rushed forward and unleashed a quick combo, right-left-right. Pyrrha blocked each shot with her forearms and ducked under as Yang loosed a left hook. Pyrrha threw a right uppercut that caught Yang in the chin. Yang stumbled back and Pyrrha hit her with a left kick to the midsection. Yang absorbed the blow and caught Pyrrha's leg. As Pyrrha hopped and struggled to keep her balance Yang tugged Pyrrha's leg back, pulling her in, and hit her in side of the head with a straight left that knocked Pyrrha down onto her back.

Pyrrha lay on her back stunned for a moment. "That was excellent." She praised Yang.

Yang reached down, offering her hand. "You're not bad yourself." Yang said as she helped Pyrrha up. "That uppercut really stings."

The pair backed up and reset. This time Pyrrha took the initiative. She charged at Yang, ducked under a wild but powerful punch and punched Yang in the gut. Yang was unmoved and kneed the bent-over Pyrrha in the face. Pyrrha stumbled back and Yang pursued with a powerful right. Pyrrha slipped to the left and smacked Yang's forearm with her own, twisting Yang to the side. Yang snapped back toward her just in time to catch a spinning left kick to the head that knocked her to the canvas with a thud.

"Are you alright?" Pyrrha asked Yang who was down on all fours. She extended her hand to help Yang up.

"I'm fine." Yang replied as she took Pyrrha's hand. "I'm a little annoyed that you caught me with that shot though."

Pyrrha looked up at the clock. "It's much later than I thought." She said with concern.

"One more." Yang implored.

"Alright, just one." Pyrrha agreed.

The two reset again. Yang rushed in, not throwing a strike. Pyrrha punched at her but Yang dodged the attacks, slipping inside Pyrrha's effective range. Then she did something completely unexpected. Yang grabbed Pyrrha by both sides of her head, pulled her in close and kissed her on the lips. Pyrrha was dumbfounded and panicked. Yang backed up and winked as Pyrrha stood stunned. Then Yang jump-kicked her in the chest. Pyrrha staggered back, bounced off the ropes and right into a devastating leaping right punch that flipped her over backwards. She landed on her face.

Pyrrha lay on her stomach, gathering her thoughts. Yang offered to help her up but Pyrrha pushed her arm aside and stood on her own. "What was that?!" Pyrrha demanded.

"Oh, I just wanted to see how you'd react." Yang laughed. "That was certainly not what I was expecting. I never thought I'd see the day someone left you frozen."

"I don't…that was totally uncalled for!" Pyrrha protested.

"Like you said, it's getting late." Yang ignored her anger. "I'll see you here tomorrow, same time." She slipped her socks and boots on, tossed her jacket and belt over her shoulder and walked out of the gym.

* * *

Pyrrha was not sure exactly why she returned to the gym late the next night. She was still angry at Yang. Part of her wanted a chance to yell at Yang in private but part of her was curious. What was Yang thinking? Why would she do that?

When Pyrrha arrived at the gym Yang was already there. Tonight Yang was dressed for a workout in a yellow tank top and black short shorts. "I was wondering when you'd get here." Yang said.

"How did you even know I'd show up?" Pyrrha asked.

Yang shrugged off the question. "So, given any thought to the Jaune situation?" Yang asked.

Pyrrha walked over and sat beside Yang. Maybe if she answered Yang's questions, she could get some answers too. "I have." Pyrrha replied. "I don't think I could just let him go."

"Seriously?" Yang demanded. "After all we talked about? Why?"

"Jaune may not look at me the way I want him to, but what's the alternative?" Pyrrha asked. "Guys aren't exactly lining up for me. At least not guys I would want anything to do with."

"There's always me." Yang said, putting her arm around Pyrrha's shoulders. "And I hear you've got a thing for blonds."

"Yang, stop joking around." Pyrrha snapped, pushing Yang away. "I'm being serious."

"I'm being serious too." Yang insisted. "I really care about you. You said you wanted a normal relationship with a person who sees you for who you are. Well, here I am. Is that so surprising?"

"Yes." Pyrrha admitted.

"Did you never even consider it?" Yang asked.

"Not really." Pyrrha replied.

"Is it because I'm not a guy?" Yang asked. "I can understand if you're not interested but let me tell you, I'm very interested."

"Is this what that kiss was about last night?" Pyrrha asked. "Was that not just a trick?"

"Like I told you, I was curious to see how you'd react." Yang answered. "Honestly I was hoping you'd reciprocate. At least you didn't freak out and beat the crap out of me. I would have taken that as a hard no."

"So all this – the talk about Jaune, the sparring, this conversation – it's all because you're romantically interested in me?" Pyrrha asked.

"Not exactly." Yang said. "I do genuinely care about you. I don't like to see you angry or in pain. Regardless of how I feel about you, what I said about Jaune is the truth. When you said why you're interested in him, I realized that the person you're looking for could be me. And it's not like I asked you to spar just so I could kiss you. It was a spur-of-the-moment sort of thing. I kind of regret it now. I should have just said something or at least asked you first. I actually want to apologize. Like you said, it was uncalled for."

"How long have you felt this way about me?" Pyrrha probed.

"Pretty much since we first met." Yang said. "I'll be honest, it was a pretty shallow infatuation at first. I know it's a bit crass to just say it but you've got an amazing body. As I got to know you I found that you've got an amazing personality to match. I've never met someone so friendly and selfless. I love everything about you, your kindness, your grace under pressure, the fact that you'll go out of your way to be helpful. You're everything I wish I could be. I don't want to just be the girl with a big chest and anger issues. I want…"

"Yang, you're much more than that already." Pyrrha cut her off. "You're a great friend and a great sister to Ruby. You've got a big heart, I can tell."

"You really think so?" Yang asked.

"I know so." Pyrrha assured her.

"Well, I'm glad you're not mad about last night." Yang said. "So, what do you think? Might I be the person you're looking for?"

"Uh…maybe…I…I don't know." Pyrrha struggled to find the right words.

"Would another kiss tip the scales?" Yang asked, leaning in.

"I should give this some thought." Pyrrha said, pulling back.

"Fair enough." Yang said. "Want to spar?"

"I'm not falling for that again." Pyrrha replied.

Yang laughed. "It was worth a shot."

* * *

Pyrrha had a lot to think about. Getting things sorted in her mind as they related to Jaune was easy. Yang was right. Jaune was bad for her. She had been so fixated that she ignored the evidence. Now that she had been forced to see it, there was no going back. As for how she felt about Yang that was a bit more complicated. Yang was a good friend and her talk about Jaune was the kind of intervention she desperately needed and certainly appreciated. She was flattered by Yang's feelings but also confused and a bit embarrassed. Pyrrha had been angry at Jaune for not taking the hint. Had she really done the same to Yang? Yang was kind and fun and – Pyrrha had to admit – damn good looking. Maybe there could be something there.

Pyrrha walked across campus, tossing all the questions around in her head as she made her way back to the dorm. Even almost an entire day of consideration had not made the situation any clearer. She swung the door to her team's room open. Jaune was sleeping while Ren and Nora had a conversation. Pyrrha sat down on the edge of her bed and took a deep breath. She flopped onto her back, closed her eyes and returned to thinking.

After a few minutes, Pyrrha became aware of someone standing over her. She opened her eyes to see Nora. "Do you need something?" Pyrrha asked.

"Can we talk…in private?" Nora asked. Ren took the hint and slipped his headphones on, focusing his attention on some homework.

"What is it Nora?" Pyrrha asked as she sat up.

"Is everything okay?" Nora asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Pyrrha replied.

"I've just never seen you so lost in thought." Nora explained. "Plus you would usually wake up Jaune to go train. Did something happen between you two?"

"Not exactly." Pyrrha answered. "I guess I've just decided he's not right for me."

"It's about time." Nora said.

"Nora!" Pyrrha shouted.

"Well it's true." Nora shrugged. "That doesn't explain all the daydreaming, funny looks on your face or the fact that you left your bag behind after the last class." Pyrrha reached back to find that she had indeed forgotten her bag. She began to panic but Nora gestured toward the door next to which her bag sat. "So, got you eye on someone else?"

"I might I suppose." Pyrrha replied. "I'm not really sure. I don't know exactly what to think."

"Do you want my advice?" Nora asked. Pyrrha hesitated for a moment but nodded. "Just go for it. If it doesn't work out, so what? It's better than agonizing over it."

"Practice what you preach, Nora." Pyrrha said, laying the sarcasm on thick. Nora crossed her arms and pouted. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I'm just having a hard time."

"It's alright." Nora smiled. "Come on now, go for it! I'm sure he'll say yes. Who is it by the way?"

"I'm not really comfortable saying." Pyrrha said.

Nora made a sad puppy face to end all sad puppy faces. "Pleeeeeeeeease." She implored.

Pyrrha looked around, confirming that Jaune was still asleep and Ren was engrossed in his work. "You promise you won't tell anyone?" Pyrrha sighed.

"I promise." Nora said, dramatically putting her hand over her heart.

"It's Yang." Pyrrha whispered.

"YANG?!" Nora exclaimed loud enough for the deaf to hear. "Oops." Ren looked up for a moment then went back to his work. Hopefully he would not have heard the context. Jaune rolled over but stayed asleep. "Man, you really do have a thing for blonds." Nora said with a contemplative look on her face.

"That's not it." Pyrrha said. "She was at the gym the other night and we talked for a while. She said some things I really needed to hear, then she kissed me."

"She kissed you?" Nora said. "Was it romantic?"

"Not really." Pyrrha admitted. "Immediately after that she kicked me in the chest and punched me so hard I saw stars."

"Sounds romantic to me." Nora shrugged.

"Then last night she told me she was interested in me." Pyrrha said.

"I thought the kiss would have cleared that up but okay." Nora interjected.

"Now I don't know what to think." Pyrrha continued. "I never really thought about her or really anyone else before."

"At least you don't have to worry about her rejecting you." Nora said. She glanced longingly at Ren. "You should just see what happens."

"Maybe." Pyrrha sighed. "I'll sleep on it."

"Don't do that." Nora said. "Go talk to her now. You'll only lose sleep if you keep thinking about it."

"You're right." Pyrrha said. She stood up and gave Nora a friendly hug. "Thanks for the advice."

* * *

Pyrrha walked across the hall to Team RWBY's room. She knocked lightly and seconds later the door swung open. "Oh, hi Pyrrha." Ruby said, standing before the doorway. Pyrrha could not see anyone else in the room but felt compelled to ask anyway.

"Hello Ruby." Pyrrha said. "Is Yang here?"

"Nope." Ruby replied.

"Do you know where she is?" Pyrrha asked.

"Nope." Ruby replied with a shrug. "If I had to guess I'd say she's at the gym. She's been going there a lot lately."

"Well, thanks anyway." Pyrrha said.

"What did you need?" Ruby asked. "Can I take a message?"

"No, I just need to talk to her." Pyrrha answered. "I'll see you later. Have a good night."

"Thanks, you too." Ruby said. She closed the door as Pyrrha walked off down the hall. It would make sense for Yang to go to the gym again. After all, it had worked well for her before.

* * *

Pyrrha headed across campus toward the gym. Her mind was racing. What would she say if Yang was there? What would she do if Yang was not? Maybe she should just go back and forget the whole thing. Was that even possible at this point? Was there really anything to worry about? How bad could things go? Well, very bad. Could she lose a good friend over all this?

"Pyrrha!" Yang called from just behind her.

Pyrrha jumped and spun around to see Yang sitting on a bench next to the path. The smile on Yang's face was one Pyrrha had never seen before. "Oh hello Yang." Pyrrha said, flustered. She could feel that her face was flushed, and knowing that her embarrassment was on display was even more embarrassing.

"You're cute when you're thinking." Yang laughed. "You walked right past me. I assume that's why you're out here, looking for me, right?"

"I…I was." Pyrrha admitted. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and clenched her fists. She needed to regain control of her emotions. "I wanted to talk to you." Her voice was still a little shaky but at least she was more or less composed. She moved to take the seat beside Yang.

"Don't." Yang said, waving her off. She stood. "Come with me." She offered her hand to Pyrrha but Pyrrha remained stiff. Yang shrugged and started walking.

"Where are we going?" Pyrrha asked.

"I want to show you something." Yang replied. Yang had a joyous bounce to her step as she led on. After a short walk the pair arrived at the cliff at the edge of campus. "Take a look." Yang made a grand sweeping gesture with her hand. Below them the glittering lights of Vale lit up the night, in stark contrast to the land and sea that stretched out to the horizon. Above the shattered moon was joined by innumerable shimmering pinpricks of light. It was a dazzling and beautiful sight.

Somehow, in all her months at Beacon, Pyrrha had never seen it. It had always been there but she had never taken the time to notice. "It's stunning." Pyrrha gasped.

"Not nearly as stunning as you." Yang said with a playful wink.

"Yang…I…ah…" Pyrrha stammered. And there went her composure. "Cheap pickup lines like that don't work on me." She finally said.

"Judging by the fact that you're sweating and your hands are shaking, I'd say they do." Yang grinned. "It's too cute."

Now that she was aware of it, Pyrrha noticed that she was indeed trembling. Was it nerves or something more? "Yang, what's all this about?" Pyrrha asked. "Why show me this view?"

"I'm making a point." Yang replied. She gently took hold of Pyrrha's hand and gazed into her eyes. "Sometimes we overlook wonderful things that are right in front of us. You never thought to take in this view but now that you have, you wonder how you ever missed it." Pyrrha wanted to say something but there was a lump in her throat. Her stomach was in knots. Yang seemed to assume she had not gotten the point. "Maybe the reason you never thought about me was that you never even considered it a possibility."

Pyrrha desperately wanted to say something. She could barely get out a breath and had no idea to say anyway. The smile on Yang's face was beginning to fade as she was overcome with worry. Was Pyrrha about to reject her? Pyrrha could not allow it to go on. In the end, actions would have to do the talking. She grabbed Yang by the shoulders, bent over and kissed her.

It was Yang's turn to be surprised. Her eyes shot wide open and she froze for a moment. The shock soon subsided; she relaxed and began aggressively exploring Pyrrha's mouth with her tongue. Pyrrha was not ready for that and gasped. Yang ignored it and kept at it, wrapping her arms around Pyrrha's neck and arching her body in until they were pressed together. They broke to breathe but Yang maintained the embrace. Yang smiled at Pyrrha as they gazed into each other's eyes. It was another new look, but Pyrrha had not trouble understanding this one.

Pyrrha was trembling but she could finally speak. She still had not found the words though. "Was that…good?" She asked.

Yang burst out laughing. "First kiss huh?" Yang said. "You were great!"

"That's a relief, I think." Pyrrha said. Her muscles were still tensed up.

"You just get cuter and cuter." Yang said. "I never would have guessed you'd be so awkward with intimacy. You're always so confident."

"This is uncharted territory for me." Pyrrha forced a laugh, still desperately trying to overcome her nerves. "It's still embarrassing."

Yang released her embrace and took a step back. "I can tell." She laughed. "There's no need to be embarrassed though."

"I know, it's perfectly normal." Pyrrha said. She was beginning to relax and after being tensed up for so long, was feeling a bit weak.

"I take it that kiss means you've decided to give us a shot." Yang said.

"I have to admit, that was not how I envisioned things going." Pyrrha said. "This all happened so fast."

"So, you want to go somewhere more private and take it slow?" Yang said with a playful wink. Once again Pyrrha had no words. She had just managed to stop blushing but her face burned bright red once again. "I'm just kidding." Yang laughed. "It's so easy to get you worked up, I just can't resist."

Pyrrha was feeling weak. As much as she wanted to spend more time with Yang, she needed a rest. She also had even more to think about. She had hoped that talking with Yang would help resolve things but her mind was filled with brand new questions. "I think it's time we went back." She said. "It's late and we have class tomorrow." It was just the kind of plausible excuse she needed.

"You're right." Yang said, much to Pyrrha's relief. "If I don't get back soon Ruby will start to worry." She reached out her hand. "Shall we?" Pyrrha took her hand, intertwining their fingers. They walked back to the dorm, leaning against each other, exchanging glances. By now there was no need for words.


	2. A New Day

Chapter 2

Where do we go from here? Pyrrha was new to the whole romantic relationship thing so she had no concept of what to do next. For a sleepless night and a day if impatiently waiting for classes to end, she pondered the question. Maybe she and Yang could go on a date. There was another question. Who, if anyone, should we tell? Though there was really nothing to be embarrassed about, Pyrrha was. Should she let her team know she was seeing Yang? Maybe the point was moot. Nora knew and Pyrrha guessed a secret with her would only stay secret for so long. Yang was not exactly the most private person either. Perhaps it would be best if everyone heard it straight from Pyrrha rather than through rumors and gossip. Actually, it would be a good topic to discuss with Yang, something benign to start with so Pyrrha could build up her confidence for bigger questions.

Pyrrha walked out of class flanked by her team. Nora was excitedly chattering to Ren while Jaune complained about something. Normally Pyrrha would have no trouble being part of both conversations simultaneously – she was a good listener – but her mind was entirely preoccupied. Then she spotted Team RWBY down the hall. Ruby looked to be telling a story that had the others enthralled. Pyrrha froze in place and Ren walked into her.

"Hey, are you alright?" Jaune asked with a puzzled look on his face.

Yang glanced up and spotted Pyrrha. Ruby's tale was forgotten and she sprinted toward Pyrrha. "Hey!" Yang exclaimed as she wrapped Pyrrha in the sort of vice-like hug usually reserved for Ruby. Trapped in Yang's bone-crushing embrace, Pyrrha could now understand why Ruby complained and squirmed so much under the same circumstances.

"Hello Yang." Pyrrha wheezed, her chest compressed by Yang as she continued to squeeze.

"What's that about?" Blake asked. Ruby shrugged.

"What's going on?" Ren asked.

"I'll explain later." Nora whispered to him.

"How are you?" Yang asked.

"I was good." Pyrrha gasped. "But I think my ribs are broken now."

"You sound just like Ruby." Yang laughed. She finally released Pyrrha from her clutches. "So, what do you want to do?"

Pyrrha thought for a moment. She turned to her teammates. "You guys go on." She said. "I'll see you later."

"If you say so." Jaune said with a shrug. Nora and Ren followed as they joined the remaining members of Team RWBY and headed off.

"I guess you're not planning to keep our relationship quiet." Pyrrha said once she and Yang were alone.

"Did you want to?" Yang asked. "It's not too late."

"Well, Nora already knows." Pyrrha admitted.

"Then it is too late." Yang said. "What's the problem with people knowing anyway?"

"It's not really a problem." Pyrrha said. "Well, not for me at least. It could mean more attention for you. I'm not sure how things would go if people found out you were seeing a world-famous Huntress."

"I can live with that." Yang said. "So, how should we break the news? We could throw a party."

"Perhaps just telling our respective teammates would be better." Pyrrha suggested.

"That's boring but I guess it works." Yang sighed. She really had her heart set on party.

"Uh, Yang…I was wondering...what…what do we do now?" Pyrrha stammered. "I've never had a boyfriend or girlfriend before so I'm in the dark about how I'm supposed to act."

"There's no way you're supposed to act." Yang said. "Just be you. That's the person I like after all." Pyrrha frowned. She had been hoping for specific guidance. Yang could see her discomfort. "We could go on a date." Yang suggested, giving Pyrrha something.

"I was thinking that." Pyrrha said. "Where should we go?"

"Anywhere you want." Yang replied. "As long as it leads to your bed or mine." Pyrrha blushed brightly. "I'm just kidding. Come on, you're too easy." The joke's timing was bad, leaving Pyrrha tense and unable to come up with any ideas. Yang sighed and decided to make her own suggestion. "How about we go for coffee? There's a nice little café next to where the airship from Beacon lets off."

"That sounds like a fantastic idea." Pyrrha agreed. "When should we go?"

"Right now is good for me if it's good for you." Yang said.

Pyrrha had not been expecting that. There was no time to prepare herself. The only excuses she could come up with were lies, and she was not about to lie to her new girlfriend. "Sure, I guess we can go now." She said, forcing a smile to hide her anxiety.

"Great!" Yang exclaimed. She grabbed Pyrrha's hand and pulled her down toward the airship.

* * *

Pyrrha took her seat on the airship, sitting bolt upright with her hands folded on her lap. Yang plopped down beside her and immediately rested her head in Pyrrha's shoulder. Pyrrha glanced over, initially unsure what to do, but relaxed and leaned her head against Yang's. They sat there in silence as the airship slowly made its way through the clouds. It was peaceful; the only sound on the empty airship was that of their breathing. For Pyrrha, it felt right. She smiled and closed her eyes, silently reveling in the serenity.

The silence was shattered when Yang's scroll beeped, indicating a text message had been received. Surprised, Pyrrha jumped, slamming her shoulder into Yang's cheek. Yang too was caught off guard and scrambled for her phone. "Oh, it's Ruby." Yang said. "She wants to know where I am."

"Are you going to tell her you're on a date?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yeah…well…actually…" Yang trailed off. The devious grin on her face told Pyrrha something was up.

"What are you planning?" Pyrrha asked.

"Oh nothing." Yang said. She began tapping away on her scroll, turning to hide the screen from Pyrrha.

"Whatever you're doing, don't." Pyrrha requested.

"And sent." Yang announced as she gave the scroll one last tap.

"What did you do?" Pyrrha demanded.

"Oh don't worry." Yang giggled. "I'm just playing a little joke on Ruby."

Pyrrha heaved a sigh of relief, glad she was not the butt of the joke. "You'd better not be lying." She warned. The pair went back to leaning against one another and the rest of the flight was uneventful.

* * *

Pyrrha and Yang walked arm in arm to the café. Though she went to great lengths to avoid showing it, Pyrrha was nervous. Showing affection with no one around was one thing; doing so in public was another matter. She felt like all eyes were on them as they walked even though in her mind she knew most people could not care less. Mercifully the café was only about a block away and the pair soon arrived.

"How about you get a table and I'll go order?" Yang suggested.

"That sounds good." Pyrrha agreed. She started for the door.

"Come on, let's sit outside." Yang said, gesturing toward the tables separated from the sidewalk by an ornate iron fence.

There would be no hiding. "Alright." Pyrrha reluctantly agreed.

"So, what do you want?" Yang asked.

"Uh…surprise me." Pyrrha said. In truth, she was not much of a coffee drinker. In addition she had no idea if Yang intended to have a meal or just a beverage.

"If you say so." Yang said. There was that devious smile again. Pyrrha suddenly feared she had made a terrible mistake.

Pyrrha walked the line of empty tables and selected one near the corner of the fence. She sat down with her back to the sidewalk. Maybe if she could not see the passersby she would not feel so nervous. Yang soon emerged from the café carrying a tray holding their drinks in one hand and two plates holding sandwiches in the other. She set the tray down then placed one of the sandwiches in front of Pyrrha. She pulled the drinks from the tray and gave one to Pyrrha before sitting down on the opposite side of the table.

"What did you get me?" Pyrrha asked.

"If I told you, it would ruin the surprise." Yang said with that same smile. Pyrrha looked at her meal nervously. The coffee looked coffee-like enough – if a little foamy, probably a latte – and the sandwich did not appear to have anything strange on it, but she was still concerned. "Come on, I promise you'll love it." Yang assured her.

Overcoming her trepidation, Pyrrha took a tentative sip. The concoction was creamy and sweet, hardly tasting like coffee at all. Subtle hints of mint and chocolate combined with a sweet scent to provide a delightful experience. "This is amazing!" Pyrrha declared after taking it all in. "How did you know I'd like it?"

"Well, you're not much of a coffee drinker." Yang said. "If you were you'd know about this place and have a specific order. That's the least coffee-like coffee they have. And who doesn't like chocolate?" Maybe her devious smile had not been malicious after all. "Now go on, try the sandwich."

"It looks like grilled chicken." Pyrrha observed.

"It is." Yang confirmed. "Just take a bite."

Pyrrha picked up the sandwich and bit into it. At first it seemed pretty standard – chicken, lettuce, tomato and a sauce she could not identify – then there was an explosion of flavor. A myriad of spices mixed with the familiar flavors to generate something wholly unique and delicious. "This has to be the best sandwich I've ever had." Pyrrha declared.

"That's the special sauce." Yang said. "I was hoping you'd like it. Not everyone does. Ruby almost threw up the first time she tried it but I love it."

Alright, so maybe there was some malice in there. It did not really matter. "I'm so glad you brought me here." Pyrrha said, beaming. "I never would have ended up here on my own."

"If you stick with me you'll experience a lot of things you never would have." Yang promised. "Now, enjoy it while it's fresh."

Yang looked on with a smile as Pyrrha ate, occasionally taking a bite of her own sandwich or sip of her own coffee. Pyrrha wanted to really savor her meal but it was so good she could not help but eat it quickly. She finished a few moments before Yang.

Pyrrha became aware of something rubbing against her stockinged calf. It was barely noticeable at first but became stronger and more insistent. It took a few moments before she realized it was Yang's foot, gently rubbing against her. "Uh, Yang, is everything alright?" Pyrrha asked.

"Perfectly fine." Yang replied, staring into Pyrrha's eyes. That mischievous smile was back. Her foot slowly made its way up Pyrrha's leg, from her calf to her knee to her inner thigh.

This was too much. Pyrrha reached down and smacked Yang's foot away. "This isn't the time or the place." She admonished, putting on as serious a scowl as she could manage.

"You say that…" Yang said. In spite of Pyrrha's best efforts to control herself, she was blushing, again. As soon as Pyrrha removed her hand Yang was back at it.

"Stop." Pyrrha said. Yang did not. "I said stop." Pyrrha grabbed Yang's foot and squeezed until Yang grimaced. Yang drew her foot back and frowned.

"I'm sorry." Yang sighed.

"I'm not ready for this." Pyrrha said. "I can barely walk beside you without blushing and feeling embarrassed."

"You're right." Yang said. "It was too much too soon. I'm so sorry I ruined a good time."

"No, no, you didn't ruin it." Pyrrha said, almost pleading. She did not want Yang to blame herself for Pyrrha's own shyness. Yang was overly aggressive but Pyrrha could not help but feel prudish. She knew what she was getting into with Yang and well aware that she would have to overcome her own hang-ups just to keep up with Yang. "It's alright really. I appreciate the sentiment. I do." Yang seemed to cheer up a bit, a subtle smile creeping across her face. "So, what do I owe you?"

"Owe me?" Yang asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"For the food." Pyrrha explained. She pulled out her wallet and held it out toward Yang. "This couldn't have been cheap."

"You don't owe me a thing." Yang said. She shook her head and pushed Pyrrha's wallet back. "This one is on me."

"I insist." Pyrrha said. "You do realize how wealthy I am from my endorsements, right?"

"I don't care if you're wealthier than the Schnees." Yang said. "This is my treat. If you really want to, you can pay the next time we go out."

"Are you sure?" Pyrrha huffed. She really wanted to pay. She knew Yang and Ruby, while not poor, were not wealthy either. The thought that she was putting them out could not help but make her frown.

"Pyrrha, getting to spend time with you is payment enough for me." Yang said, grabbing Pyrrha's hands and looking her in the eyes. "You have no idea how long I've waited for this."

"I'm touched." Pyrrha gasped. Yang had shown a romantic and loving side before, just not like this. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything." Yang said. "Come on, let's go back and tell the others. I'm sure they're wondering what's going on with us."

"That sounds good." Pyrrha said. "I can't wait to see the look on Jaune's face." She giggled.

* * *

Pyrrha and Yang made their way back to the dorm. Parting ways, Pyrrha swiped her scroll to open the lock. She swung the door open, her mind racing, wondering what she would say. It was an anti-climax. There was nobody home. "That's weird." Pyrrha said.

"What's weird?" Yang asked, still standing in the hallway.

"My team's not here." Pyrrha replied.

"Maybe they're visiting with mine." Yang said with a shrug. Pyrrha rejoined her as Yang swiped her scroll then pushed the door open. It was dark inside but Yang did not seem concerned.

The lights suddenly flashed on. "Surprise!" RWB and JNR shouted in unison. Ruby and Nora were holding a cake that said 'Happy Birthday' with the others forming a semi-circle around them.

"Happy birthday?" Yang said, utterly confused.

"Sorry, it was the best I could do on such short notice." Ruby said. "I asked if they could make one for 'Hooray You're Dating' but they said it would take a few hours."

"Yang, I'm very disappointed in you." Pyrrha sighed.

"I really had my heart set on party." Yang shrugged. "I hope you're not too bothered. Come on, there's cake!" Yang wore a huge smile and was bursting with enthusiasm.

Pyrrha considered the situation. She would have had to tell them anyway, even if she would have preferred a more low-key occasion. Everyone looked very excited. Well, except Ren, he always looked like he was about to fall asleep. "Oh with everyone so happy how can I stay mad?" Pyrrha relented.

Jaune walked up to Pyrrha. "I'm glad you finally found someone." Jaune said. "I was worried you never would."

Pyrrha briefly considered strangling him but managed to suppress the desire. "I'm glad too." She said through gritted teeth.

"So, how did it happen?" Ruby asked.

The question was awkwardly worded and Pyrrha had to think for a moment to divine the meaning. She assumed Ruby was asking how she and Yang had ended up dating. "I ran into Yang at the gym and we had a heart-to-heart talk." Pyrrha replied. "From there it kind of just…grew."

"So when's the wedding?" Nora asked, shaking with excitement. She was shaking so much that Ruby pulled the cake away to ensure its safety.

"We're dating, we're not engaged." Yang laughed. "That's way too far out to even consider."

"Right now I'm just content to see how things go." Pyrrha said.

"You make a great couple." Blake said. "I'm a little surprised you didn't end up together sooner."

Ruby placed the cake on the table and grabbed Crescent Rose with the intention of using her weapon to cut it. Ren grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back, shaking his head. He drew his own, much more appropriately sized weapon, and precisely cut the cake into eight equal slices. Using the blade of his weapon again he transferred the slices onto individual plates.

"I don't think we really needed a party." Pyrrha said. "We only went on one date."

"Honestly, the way things have been going lately I think it's worth taking any opportunity to celebrate." Weiss said as Ren began passing out the slices. "I'm just a little disappointed I didn't have time to plan something more elaborate."

"Seriously though, this is all too much." Pyrrha insisted. "It's not that big a deal."

"Of course it is." Yang said. "You finally found what you were looking for and I finally worked up the courage to ask you out."

"Worked up the courage?" Pyrrha asked.

"I may seem super-confident all the time but I have my moments of doubt." Yang admitted. "You're pretty intimidating you know. Past that, I was a little worried about ruining a good friendship. I was afraid it might make things a bit awkward. I'm really glad I spoke up though." She gave Pyrrha a smile that was surprisingly meek. It was a side of Yang not many people go to see.

Pyrrha's heart melted. Surrounded by so many great friends and standing before a woman she loved – a woman who obviously adored her – she felt so loved. Once again she was speechless. It was becoming a common thing for her. Before she would have been mortified, but as good as things had been for the past few days, it was something she could get used to. She stepped up to Yang and wrapped her in a tender embrace, bending down a bit to adjust for their relative heights, and resting her chin on Yang's shoulder. "I'm so happy." She finally said.

"I love you." Yang said, wrapping her arms around Pyrrha.

A collective "aw" rose up from the others.

Tears of joy trickled down Pyrrha's face. She could not help it. "I love you too."

* * *

 ***Author's Note: I'm interested in continuing the story but have no idea where to go from here. I'd prefer it wasn't to smut, not that there's anything wrong with that. If you have ideas/suggestions/etc. please let me know.***


	3. A Long Day

***Author's Note: Special thanks to Gorsouul and tinjinkin for helping me come up with ideas for this chapter.***

Chapter 3

With the end of the semester and the year rapidly approaching, Pyrrha's – and for that matter every student at Beacon's – academic responsibilities ramped up. With assignments due and final exams looming, there was not much time to spend with Yang outside the context of studying together. Yang had insisted the pair study together, something which had made Pyrrha nervous. Yang had a reputation of being more interested in partying than studying and Pyrrha was very serious about her school work. As it turned out, Yang did not do much studying – at least by Pyrrha's standards – but the reason was surprising. It was not a lack of responsibility but a lack of need. Yang turned out to be every bit Pyrrha's intellectual equal and just did not need to put much work into it to succeed.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Pyrrha asked. It was the last night before exams began. Pyrrha felt the need to go over the material again but could tell that Yang was done. "I could study by myself instead."

"It's fine." Yang replied.

"I just feel like I'm wasting your time." Pyrrha continued. She was also tense and concerned that it would rub off on Yang and negatively affect her performance.

"How many times do I have to tell you: time spent with you isn't wasted, no matter what we're doing." Yang said. "Now take a deep breath and relax." Pyrrha tried but was too worried about the week's exams to really relax. It was not that she lacked confidence – far from it – but her grades were extremely important to her. "Now, if you want I'll give you a back rub while you read through your notes."

"I think that might be more of a distraction." Pyrrha said, blushing. She was still not entirely comfortable with the physical aspects of Yang's affection. "Maybe you could just quiz me on a few things."

"That's a good idea." Yang said. "If you get the questions right I have a _special_ reward for you." She said with a wink.

"Alright, that back rub sounds good." Pyrrha said, totally flustered. Yang had an almost supernatural talent for leaving her off-balance. "Just…keep it above the belt, okay?"

"That's boring but I accept your conditions." Yang said. She slid her chair behind Pyrrha's and began rubbing her shoulders. "Relax; you're going to do great."

Yang's massage was far gentler than Pyrrha had anticipated. Yang had a reputation for being a bit rough, in more ways than one, but Pyrrha found she regularly defied expectation. Pyrrha worked through her notes as Yang worked her way up and down Pyrrha's back. Yang hit every tight spot, every knot in Pyrrha's muscles. It was pleasurable, but Pyrrha could not help but frown. Yang was willing to do so much for her – including putting up with her quirks and hang-ups – but Pyrrha could not figure out how to return the favor. She tried to step outside her comfort zone to make Yang happy, but the progress Pyrrha was making must have seemed glacial to Yang. She was willing to bend but only so flexible.

Pyrrha finished with her notes. "Do I disappoint you?" She asked.

"Where did that come from?" Yang asked, taken aback.

"I just feel like you're willing to accommodate me, but I can't return the favor." Pyrrha replied. "I know you'd like to do some things that are more…exciting, but I'm never ready. If you were expecting more from our relationship…"

"Stop it." Yang cut her off. "I could never be disappointed in you. I keep telling you, I'm happy just spending time with you. Whatever the situation may be, you'll be ready when you're ready. There's no need to rush. Take as much time as you need. If you changed just to please me it would only make me feel guilty. I just want you to be you. That's the girl I love."

"Are you sure?" Pyrrha persisted. "It's just that…"

Yang grabbed Pyrrha's shoulders and pulled Pyrrha and her chair into Yang's lap. Yang bent forward and kissed Pyrrha at the unorthodox angle. As they kissed Pyrrha got the point. Yang was not interested in her for what she would do. It was about who she was. Pyrrha closed her eyes and was finally able to relax, reveling in Yang's touch and taste.

Yang pulled away and gently tilted Pyrrha back upright. "Now, get a good night's rest." Yang said with a compassionate smile. "You're going to ace that exam and all the others."

"Thank you." Pyrrha said. "And sorry for being…sorry, I guess. I really appreciate the help and everything you said."

Yang nodded. "Just remember, whenever you need me, I'll be here for you."

* * *

Pyrrha studied and fretted and studied some more. It all turned out to be a bit of a waste. The exams were easy, at least by her standards. Grades were posted the day following the last exam and Pyrrha, as usual, was at the top of the class. Even with her casual approach, Yang aced them as well. Not everyone was quite so successful. Ren, Blake and Weiss posted excellent grades with some difficulty. Ruby did a bit worse, but after skipping ahead two years it was hard to blame her. Jaune, well, Jaune was Jaune. At least he passed.

In celebration of the New Year the students got about a week off. Some would stay at the school while others would spend the time at home. Before going their separate ways, the two teams sat down for lunch.

"Pyrrha, Yang, there's something you should probably see." Ren said. He was impassive as usual but there was a hint of nervousness or maybe embarrassment in his eyes. "Better to hear from us than…"

"You're in a magazine!" Nora blurted out.

Ren sighed and slid the magazine across the table. "I saw someone reading it this morning." Ren explained. "When she was done…"

"I told her to hand it over!" Nora interjected.

"We persuaded her to share." Ren said. "Page seven, take a look."

 _The Hunt_ magazine was a tabloid gossip magazine focusing on famous Huntresses and Huntsmen. Nervous about what she would find, Pyrrha flipped to page seven. She was greeted by a full-page picture of her and Yang holding hands as they walked down a Vale street. It was accompanied by the headline " _Pyrrha Nikos – Invincible in Battle and in Love_ " in bold lettering. Pyrrha covered her face with her hands, sick with embarrassment.

Yang spun the magazine around and flipped through. "Wow, a whole five pages, just on us." Yang said. She seemed to be taking it well. Pyrrha peeked through her fingers to see more pictures from their second date. The week before they had returned to the café that was the site of their first. "They found my name. At least they spelled it right. Not too much else on me though."

"This is so humiliating." Pyrrha groaned. "I just wish my private life could stay private for once."

"It's not so bad." Nora encouraged her. "Except for some innuendo they don't say anything that bad."

"You look pretty good in the pictures too." Yang added.

"I don't think you understand what this means." Pyrrha said. "As long as we're on campus, they can't really bother us, but as soon as we leave the paparazzi will follow us everywhere. They can't get enough of celebrity couples. It won't be so bad for me. If I go somewhere alone, they won't care because they've seen enough of me already. You though, you're new. They'll never leave you alone."

"I can handle it." Yang said. "Come on, don't worry. It'll be fine."

"Well, I suppose there's no point in worrying about it." Pyrrha sighed. "It's not like there's anything we can do. I'll have to get in touch with my lawyer to see if there's any way to stop them."

"I might have something in mind." Yang thought aloud.

"So…what are you guys doing during the break?" Ruby asked. She was uncomfortable with the conversation and desperate to discuss something else. "Me and Yang are heading home for the week."

"I'm going home." Jaune replied. "I'm a bit worried about what my sisters have in store."

"I'm staying here." Weiss said. "I have no interest in seeing my family. You're staying too, right Blake?" Blake nodded.

"Ren and I are staying here." Nora said. "We don't really have any place to go."

"I was planning to stay too." Pyrrha said. "Home is too far away." It was not the whole truth but it would do. In reality she did not want to go home. There the weight of fame and expectation was even more smothering. "At least I won't be alone." She faked a smile.

Yang saw right through it. "You don't really want to stay here, do you?" She charged. Pyrrha looked away and said nothing. "Hey, I have an idea. Why don't you come with us? There's plenty of room and I'm sure dad wouldn't mind." Pyrrha looked back but hesitated to answer. "Come on, it'll be fun!" Yang gave a pleading look. Pyrrha looked to Ruby.

"I think it's a great idea!" Ruby exclaimed. "Please."

"Oh, alright." Pyrrha relented. "I suppose it would be interesting to meet your family." Pyrrha thought for a moment. "But I'd have to pack. I wouldn't want to hold you up."

"That's not a problem." Yang said. "Dad was going to pick us up where the airship lets off, but he can take Ruby and I'll stick around with you. I have my own means of transport."

"Just as long as I'm not being a bother." Pyrrha said.

"It's no bother." Yang assured her. "This'll be the best New Year's ever."

* * *

By the time Pyrrha was packed and ready to go, it was already after dark. Pyrrha took what casual clothing she had, mostly boring sweaters paired with equally dull pants, all of it stuffed into a backpack. She had never focused much on that aspect of her attire as she was almost always in uniform, dressed for sleep or dressed for combat. Perhaps it was a deficiency Yang could help her resolve. A shopping expedition might be fun. That was a thought for the future though. She consciously focused on making the holiday with Yang and her family as enjoyable as possible.

Most of the other students had long since departed so the airship from Beacon was mostly empty. The ride was uneventful. What awaited them when they arrived in Vale was entirely different. They exited the station only to be blinded by myriad flashbulbs. "The paparazzi?" Pyrrha sighed. "How did they even know we were coming?"

"Well, if they could figure out who I am it wouldn't be that hard to figure out how I get home." Yang said with a shrug. "They were probably only expecting to find me here. It's not a big deal though; I know just how to deal with this." Yang stepped forward. "Alright, get all the pictures you need." She struck a few poses as flashbulbs popped all around. Pyrrha feared she would only encourage further prying with this sort of behavior. Yang turned her head toward Pyrrha. "Ready for the big finish?" She asked. "You might want to step back."

Something about Yang's facial expression and tone of voice was vaguely sinister. It made Pyrrha nervous. "Don't do anything rash." Pyrrha warned as she followed Yang's advice and backed up.

"Now then." Yang said to the cameramen. "You've got what you wanted, right?" She took a deep breath. Yang slammed her fists together, her eyes flared red and her hair burst into flames. "Now leave us alone!" She demanded. The paparazzi fled in terror from the human inferno. As the last of them raced out of sight Yang began laughing. The fire in her hair died and with a blink her eyes returned to their usual violet. "They won't be back."

"Yang, I fear you've done serious damage to your public image." Pyrrha said. "Now they'll think you're crazy."

"I don't really care what they think as long as they stop bothering you." Yang said.

"That's sweet, but I still don't think it was a good idea." Pyrrha said.

Yang shrugged. "Well, it's too late now." She said. "Anyway, just wait here; I'll go get our ride."

"Hurry back." Pyrrha said. As Yang walked away she took a seat on a nearby bench. She was flattered that Yang had scared off the paparazzi for her, but felt bad that Yang had again gone out on a limb for her. If she did not start repaying the favors soon they would become too much. Even if Yang did not expect them to be repaid, Pyrrha was determined to do it.

After a few minutes Pyrrha heard a low rumble approaching. Yang screeched around a corner astride her motorcycle and slid to a stop in front of Pyrrha. "Hop on." Yang said.

Pyrrha had not known about Yang's bike. "This is…unexpected." Pyrrha said. She gingerly stepped her leg across the motorcycle and sat down. Never having ridden, she was not sure exactly what to do. "How do I…"

"Rest your feet on the suspension arm and hold on tight." Yang explained.

"What do I hold onto?" Pyrrha asked. She looked around but found no hand-holds.

"Me of course." Yang replied. Pyrrha put her hands on Yang's waist. "Unless you want to fall off you'll have to do better than that." After a momentary hesitation Pyrrha slid herself forward until she was pressed up against Yang's back. She wrapped her arms around Yang's midsection and leaned into her. "That's better."

With her face so close to the back of Yang's head, Pyrrha could detect the smell of smoke on Yang's hair. Pressed together she could feel her warmth. Pyrrha had been nervous. Now it just felt right. "I could get used to this." Pyrrha said.

"You and me both." Yang agreed. "Here we go." Yang twisted the throttle and the bike lurched forward with unexpected alacrity. Yang laughed as Pyrrha gasped and clung to her for dear life as she sped down the street. Suddenly Pyrrha was not so comfortable with the arrangement, but Yang seemed even more so.

* * *

After zipping through the streets of Vale for a short while the pair arrived at the ferry terminal. They rode the bike aboard a ship for the short ride to Yang's island home, Patch. "Do you think you could go slower?" Pyrrha asked as they sailed. "Please."

"That's no fun." Yang sighed. "The roads on Patch are so exciting."

"I don't like the sound of that." Pyrrha said. "Maybe you're used to it but I don't like it at all. I just don't feel safe."

"Fine, I can slow down a bit." Yang said. "Whether you realize it or not, you encouraged me."

"How so?" Pyrrha asked.

"The faster I went the tighter you held me." Yang explained. "I was really enjoying having you so close."

"You know you don't have to speed along like a maniac to get me to hold you." Pyrrha said.

"That I know." Yang said. "From the way you were breathing I thought you were enjoying it though. I could tell you were excited."

"That was terror." Pyrrha admitted. "It was an adrenaline rush to be sure, but not an enjoyable one."

"Well, if you give me a squeeze every now and again, I can certainly slow down." Yang said. "Just let me know if I'm going too fast."

"When I start crushing your ribs, you're going too fast." Pyrrha laughed.

* * *

Once the ferry ride was over it was only a short drive to Yang's house. True to her word, she slowed down, though the way she took some of the corners was still alarming. In the forest, not far from Signal Academy, Yang's house sat at the end of a short gravel drive. Yang brought her bike to a stop and turned off the engine. Pyrrha stepped off, glad it was over. Yang hopped off and hung her helmet and goggles on the handlebars.

"Well, this is it." Yang said. She made a sweeping gesture with her hand. "It's not much but it's home. I haven't been here in so long."

Pyrrha thought Yang was being too modest. The house was smallish but pretty and well kept. With big windows and wood siding it looked a bit like a cabin. "It's nice." Pyrrha said. "I always liked the rustic look."

Yang walked up to the front door and knocked. Almost instantly it was opened by a man with blond hair. "Hey dad." Yang said. They briefly hugged. Yang pointed back. "This is my friend…"

"Pyrrha Nikos?" Taiyang said with surprise. "If I knew we were having such an illustrious guest I would have done a better job of cleaning up. Ruby told me you were bringing a friend but not who."

"It's an honor to meet you." Pyrrha said. She stepped up to Taiyang and held out her hand.

"Same." Taiyang said. He ignored Pyrrha's outstretched hand and hugged her. He stepped back into the house. "Welcome to our humble abode." He said with a shrug. "I hope it meets your expectations."

"It's a fine home." Pyrrha said. She was a bit embarrassed by Taiyang's reaction to her. She hated being treated like a celebrity. "I have to thank you for your hospitality. It will be good to not have to spend the holiday alone."

"Sorry to cut the pleasantries short but I'm in the middle of cooking dinner." Taiyang said. He headed deeper into the house, presumably toward the kitchen. Pyrrha stepped into the house and Yang closed the door behind her. "Why would you be alone?" Taiyang asked, yelling from another room. "What about your teammates?"

"One of my teammates is heading home." Pyrrha explained. "The other two…well…"

"They're a couple." Yang finished for her. "Well, maybe."

"Oh, Qrow's going to like you." Taiyang laughed. "Yang, could you show Ms. Nikos to the guest room?"

"Sure thing." Yang replied. "This way." She gestured toward a hallway and started that way.

"Yang, does your father know…about us?" Pyrrha asked as she followed.

"I guess I never mentioned it." Yang replied. "I don't think he reads the tabloids either. He probably has no idea." Yang opened the door to the guest room and flipped on the lights. She stepped inside. "Interesting, it doesn't smell like liquor. Ruby must have cleaned it up when she got home."

"Why would it smell like liquor?" Pyrrha asked.

"Qrow." Yang answered. "He's usually the only one who uses the room. I'm not saying he's a drunk, but he's always drunk."

Pyrrha put her backpack down beside the bed. "Is Qrow coming for the holiday?" She asked.

"He usually does." Yang replied. "Don't worry, he's nice. He raised Ruby and I as much as dad did and we turned out alright."

"Alright might be a stretch." Pyrrha laughed. "What about your mother?"

"Don't bring that up with Ruby." Yang said. She was suddenly very serious.

"What happened?" Pyrrha asked.

Yang walked over and sat down on the side of the bed. Pyrrha sat beside her. Yang looked to be close to tears. "Ruby and I have different mothers." Yang explained. "My mother disappeared just after I was born. Ruby's mother took over for a few years – she was the best, she treated me like her own – but one day she went out on a mission and never came back. Ruby was still very young and she took it pretty hard. Having lost the woman he loved for a second time, dad shut down emotionally. It was really hard after that."

"I'm so sorry." Pyrrha said. She put her hand on Yang's shoulder. "This is supposed to be a happy time. I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, it's not your fault." Yang said. "I should have already told you. Just don't bring any of it up with dad or Qrow or especially Ruby."

Pyrrha pulled Yang in close and hugged her. "I hate to see you sad." She said. "I wish there was something I could do to make it all better."

Yang managed a smile. "You just being here with me helps more than you could know."


	4. A Day for Family

Chapter 4

Ruby entered the house with Zwei in tow. "Dad, I'm back!" Ruby announced. Zwei raced down the corridor, skidded into the guest room and leapt onto Yang's lap. Yang petted the dog's head before it dove back to the floor and ran off. The sound of approaching footsteps preceded Ruby's arrival. She appeared in the doorway. "Hey sis, hey Pyrrha." She said. Her hair was messy and she was breathing heavily. That was no surprise, taking Zwei for a walk was always quite a workout. "Wait, did something happen?"

Only moments from their depressing conversation, Yang and Pyrrha were still morose. Both scrambled for a plausible explanation that would not drag Ruby down with them. "We had a run in with some photographers earlier." Pyrrha said. It was not an outright lie. "Yang regrets her reaction." That was.

"I got angry and scared them off." Yang said, rolling with Pyrrha's story. "I probably shouldn't have done that."

"Oh don't worry about it." Ruby said. "It's only natural to be angry at them for invading your privacy. So, how was the trip?"

"Terrifying." Pyrrha replied.

"Yeah, Yang rides like a maniac." Ruby said. "How do you like our house?"

"It's nice." Pyrrha said. "It's such a departure from what I'm used to, and that's a good thing."

"Great." Ruby said. "Dad's almost done making dinner."

"We'll be right there." Yang said. Ruby nodded and disappeared back into the hallway. "Thanks for not telling her." Yang said once Ruby was sufficiently far away.

"I wouldn't want her to be sad too." Pyrrha said.

"Well, I guess we should go eat." Yang suggested. "Dad's a good cook, I bet you'll love it."

Yang led Pyrrha to the dining room and the pair sat down at the table with Ruby. Moments later Taiyang entered from the kitchen carrying a large tray. He carefully placed it in the center of the table. The meal consisted of grilled fish and pasta accompanied by a variety of sauces. "I hope this up to your standards Ms. Nikos." He said as he took a seat.

"Please stop treating me like I'm special." Pyrrha requested. "And you can call me Pyrrha."

"Alright Pyrrha, but it'll be difficult." Taiyang said. "You are a famous Huntress with exceptional skills after all."

"Dad, she hates being treated like a celebrity." Yang said. "Just act like she's any other guest."

"I guess I can do that." Taiyang said. "Now go on and eat before it gets cold."

There was not much dinner conversation. The way Pyrrha's hosts ate could only be described as ravenous. Most Huntresses and Huntsmen were though, it was a profession that certainly worked up an appetite. The food was also quite good. It was not five-star restaurant quality but it was better than what Beacon served. When the others finished their portions, Pyrrha was still only half done.

"So, how did you two meet Pyrrha?" Taiyang asked.

"During initiation we fought a Deathstalker and a giant Nevermore together." Ruby explained. "Her team has the room across the hall from ours too. And our teams usually eat together."

"You're from Mistral right?" Taiyang asked. Pyrrha nodded. "Why did you come all the way to Beacon? Haven Academy is very highly regarded as well."

Pyrrha swallowed what food was in her mouth before speaking. "In Mistral my fame was becoming a distraction." Pyrrha said. "I thought Beacon might give me the opportunity to get away from some of that. I also hold Headmaster Ozpin in the highest regard."

"Did it work?" Taiyang asked.

"Well we were ambushed by the paparazzi on our way here, so I'm going to say no." Yang said.

"I can see why though." Taiyang said. "Not only are you supremely talented, you're quite an attractive young lady."

"Thank you?" Pyrrha said, unsure of how to respond to such a compliment.

"Dad, don't start." Yang warned.

"Start what?" Taiyang asked.

"Yang doesn't want you hitting on her girlfriend." Ruby blurted out.

Taiyang looked back and forth between Yang and Pyrrha for a moment. "Wait, what?" He asked. "You two are dating?"

"Surprise…" Yang sighed. "Thanks Ruby."

"Sorry, I thought you told him." Ruby said sheepishly.

"Well, I didn't see that coming." Taiyang admitted. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to." Yang said. "I never really felt like the time was right."

"So are you two not going to need separate rooms then or…" Taiyang started.

"I don't think we're that far along in our relationship." Pyrrha interrupted. Her face was red with embarrassment. "We've only been dating for about a month."

"Congratulations I suppose." Taiyang said. He too looked to have been thrown off by the conversation. "I'm going to start cleaning up before I make this more awkward than it already is." He stood and collected empty plates from around the table.

Pyrrha still had food on her plate but the awkwardness of the situation caused her to lose her appetite. She placed her utensils on the plate and slid it away.

"That could have gone more smoothly." Yang groaned.

"I'm really sorry." Ruby repeated.

"It's alright." Pyrrha said with a cheerful smile that hid her discomfort. "It was actually less embarrassing than how the rest of you found out."

"I'm sorry about that too." Yang said. "I'm really not good at this sort of thing."

"Don't worry, neither am I." Pyrrha assured her. "My parents have no idea either. I haven't quite figured out how to tell them."

After a long and eventful day, everyone was fairly tired. They retired for the night. The next day, New Year's Eve, was an important one. It was a day to remember the past in anticipation of the next day's celebration of the future. Pyrrha showered then dressed for bed. She went to sleep hoping the next day would be less awkward.

* * *

Pyrrha awoke to the sound of Ruby and Yang arguing. "You can't go alone." Yang said.

"Then come with me." Ruby said.

"I can't just leave Pyrrha here." Yang said. "Just wait for dad to get back."

"By the time he gets back there won't be time." Ruby countered. "I'm going."

Pyrrha groggily walked to the house's main room. She was surprised to see Ruby had Crescent Rose with her. "What's going on?" Pyrrha asked.

"Ruby wants to go…" Yang started but hesitated.

"I'm going to visit my mother's grave." Ruby said.

"It's not in a safe location." Yang explained. "It wouldn't be safe for Ruby to go alone."

"I've done it before!" Ruby protested.

"Yeah and you had to fight off a pack of Beowolves by yourself." Yang reminded her. "What kind of sister would I be if I just let you go off into the woods alone?"

"So go with her." Pyrrha suggested.

"I can't leave you here alone." Yang said. "You came here specifically so you wouldn't be alone."

"I'll go with you." Pyrrha offered. "I'd like to pay my respects as well. That is if it's not a problem with Ruby."

"It would be embarrassing for you to see me get emotional." Ruby said. "How do you even know about my mother?"

"I'm sorry but I lied to you." Pyrrha admitted. "Last night, when Yang and I were sad, it was because she was telling me about your mothers. I didn't want you to be sad too, so I lied.

"So Yang didn't get angry and scare off the paparazzi?" Ruby asked.

"No, that really happened." Yang said. "I don't regret it though."

"Well, are you sure you want to come?" Ruby asked. "You're visiting us to have a good time, not to go somewhere sad."

"I don't mind at all." Pyrrha replied. "Being a friend isn't all about the happy times. The tough ones are important too. I want to be there, for both of you."

In a flash of red and black and a flurry of rose petals, Ruby was suddenly hugging Pyrrha. "Thank you." She said.

"Thanks." Yang said, smiling and laying her hand on Pyrrha's shoulder. "This means a lot, to both of us."

* * *

Pyrrha could now understand why Ruby had not been willing to wait to visit her mother's grave. Just getting there took hours of walking. She also understood Yang's concern. It was in the middle of untamed wilds, sited on the edge of a cliff. Upon arrival Ruby immediately approached the monument. Yang waited some distance back and Pyrrha stayed with her as Ruby began talking, a one-sided conversation. In the meantime Yang whispered stories of Summer to Pyrrha, wiping away the occasional tear. Yang could be brash and vulgar, but she also showed a surprisingly loving and emotional side. Yang spoke of Summer with such love and nostalgia. As hard as it had hit Ruby and Taiyang, the loss had clearly left a deep scar on Yang too.

After a long while Ruby turned around and looked at the pair expectantly. "I guess it's our turn." Yang said. They approached and Yang knelt beside the monument. "I still miss you, mom." Yang said, placing her hand on the stone.

Pyrrha stood with her hands folded in front of her. "You raised two beautiful, caring daughters." Pyrrha said. "I wish I'd known you." Pyrrha could not help but shed a tear. She stood silently with her eyes closed until Yang finally tapped her on the shoulder.

"It's a long walk back." Yang said. "We should get going."

"Of course." Pyrrha said.

"Thank you, again." Yang said as the pair walked away from the monument. "This means more to Ruby than you can imagine, and that means everything to me."

"Thanks." Ruby said as the pair reached her. She seemed to be in better spirits than when she had arrived. Perhaps talking to her mother was cathartic. "I'm really glad you came."

"I'm sure she would be very proud of both of you." Pyrrha said.

"Come on, you're going to make me cry." Ruby complained.

"I mean it though." Pyrrha insisted. "You're both wonderful people."

"You're pretty great there yourself." Yang said. "Not a lot of people would have done this."

The trio headed back home. The long walk back was just as uneventful as the journey out but all three were more cheerful. Pyrrha had expected a trip dedicated to somber mourning. Instead it was more a celebration. As Yang and Ruby shared stories of their childhood Pyrrha felt it all a fitting tribute to a mother who seemed more an angel than a woman. It was a standard Yang and Ruby clearly aspired to and Pyrrha now joined them in that sentiment.

* * *

Upon reaching the house everyone was tired from the long walk. Ruby had told a story about visiting her mother's grave in the depths of winter. It was a grueling trek in the mild weather in which they had just undertaken it and Pyrrha could not imagine the difficulty she would have experienced in the snow. Ruby could seem goofy and childish but deep down she must have been determined and strong-willed. She was also apparently in great shape because no sooner had the group gotten home when she took Zwei out for a walk, leaving Yang and Pyrrha alone.

Pyrrha sat down at the end of the couch. Yang walked to the couch and lay down, resting her head in Pyrrha's lap. Yang's luxuriant hair spread out across Pyrrha's legs. "You have beautiful hair." Pyrrha said, running her fingers through it. "It's soft too."

"Thanks, I try." Yang said with a smile. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "It's a lot of work, I'm glad you like it. You have a very comfortable lap."

"Thank you?" Pyrrha replied.

"I could get used to this." Yang said. She popped one eye open briefly before closing it again. "The view's pretty good too."

"I'm happy to see you happy." Pyrrha said. "You have a lovely smile."

"If you don't mind, I'm going to take a nap." Yang said.

"That sounds like a good idea." Pyrrha agreed. "I'm tired too."

Yang's breathing slowed as she drifted to sleep. Pyrrha just gazed at her for a while. With her mouth open and drool drizzling from it, Yang was not a pretty sleeper. Still, there was something charming about it. Pyrrha carefully adjusted herself to be more comfortable and leaned back. She was adept at falling asleep under less-than-ideal circumstances, a useful skill for someone who shared a room with Nora. Soon she too drifted into dreamland.

* * *

Pyrrha and Yang were awakened by the sound of the front door slamming. Yang snapped to a sitting position with a snort and swiveled to face the door, wiping the drool from her cheek. "Hey dad." She said.

Taiyang was carrying several bags of food for the night's dinner. "Where's your sister?" He asked.

"Ruby took Zwei for a walk." Yang replied.

"Did you two go…you know where?" Taiyang asked. He walked into the kitchen and immediately set to work preparing the meal.

"Pyrrha came too." Yang said.

"Did she?" Taiyang said. "Thank you Pyrrha. It means a lot to all of us."

"There's no need to thank me." Pyrrha said. "It means a lot to me that you would include me."

Ruby burst in and Zwei raced into the kitchen, lured by the smell of fresh meat. "Zwei, no, you'll get some too when it's ready." Taiyang said. Zwei wined and looking sad walked back into the living room and lay down beside the couch.

"What did you two do while I was gone?" Ruby asked.

"We just took a nap." Yang said. "We wouldn't want to fall asleep before midnight. You should probably get some sleep too."

"Nah, I'll be fine." Ruby said. She flicked on the television, tuning it to a program that was recapping the important events of the previous year. She sat at the other end of the couch with Yang in the middle. Yang slid herself closer to Pyrrha and leaned against her, resting her head on Pyrrha's shoulder.

Together they watched television in silence for a while. Pyrrha found being close to Yang much more enjoyable here that on the back of a motorcycle. Yang could come across as tough and irritable but now it was all softness and warmth. Yang, for her part, seemed just as content. If this was what Pyrrha had to look forward to, the future was bright.

"For all the ups and downs it was a pretty good year." Yang said. "It really picked up towards the end too." She added with a wink.

"I bet next year will be even better." Pyrrha said.

"What are you kids up to?" Taiyang asked, walking into the room.

"We're just watching TV." Ruby replied. "Yang and Pyrrha are being all romantic and gross."

"I bet Qrow's going to have the same reaction." Taiyang laughed. "At least he did all those years ago." Taiyang smiled, a nostalgic look on his face. "Speaking of Qrow, he should be here soon."

No sooner had Taiyang said that then there was a knock at the door. Taiyang walked over and opened it. Qrow stood there, his flask in one hand and a bottle of champagne in the other. "Happy New Year." He slurred, handing the bottle to Taiyang.

"Hey Qrow." Taiyang said. "I have something to tell you. You probably won't be thrilled."

Qrow took a long sip from his flask and slid it into his pocket. He peered into the room and spotted Pyrrha. "Oh no it's happening again!" He screamed, pressing his hands against the sides of his head."

* * *

 _Some Years Earlier_

Taiyang answered the door. Qrow stood there, a bottle of champagne in his hand. "Happy New Year." He said, handing the bottle to Taiyang.

"Hey Qrow." Taiyang said. "I have something to tell you. You probably won't be thrilled."

"Yeah, what's up?" Qrow asked.

"So…I got your sister pregnant." Taiyang said, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"You what!?" Qrow shouted. "I mean, congratulations.

* * *

 _Two Years Later_

Taiyang answered the door, holding baby Yang in his arms. Qrow stood there, a bottle of champagne in one hand and his flask in the other. "Happy New Year." He said, handing the bottle to Taiyang. "Huh, they grow up so fast."

"Hey Qrow." Taiyang said. "I have something to tell you. You probably won't be thrilled."

Qrow took a big sip from his flask. "Yeah, what's up?" Qrow asked.

"So…I got Summer pregnant." Taiyang said.

"What!?" Qrow shouted, spitting his liquor all over Yang and Taiyang. Angered by the sudden dousing, Yang's eyes flared red and her hair burst into flames, lighting the highly flammable liquor and creating a spectacular fireball that engulfed the trio. The flames subsided in Yang's hair and her eyes returned to their normal violet. "I mean, congratulations. Oh crap, your eyebrows are gone."

"Yours too." Taiyang said. "Good thing my little girl's fireproof."

* * *

 _Present Day_

"You know, when it was my sister and my teammate I was almost okay with it." Qrow said. "Now this! And Pyrrha Nikos of all people. Not only is she famous, she's less than half your age! You kept it in your pants for a decade and a half, what the hell were you thinking?"

"Oh, you think I…" Taiyang said. He laughed. "No, no, nothing like that." He slapped Qrow on the shoulder. "Since Pyrrha's staying here she's got the guest room. You'll have to sleep on the couch."

Qrow took a deep breath. "That's a relief." He sighed. He laughed uneasily. "You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Come in, come in." Taiyang said.

Qrow sat in a chair at the far side of the room and immediately took a swig from his flask. "So, what's Ms. Nikos doing here?"

"I'd better let her tell you." Taiyang said. "You might have some nasty flashbacks hearing it from me." Taiyang returned to the kitchen to finish up dinner preparations.

"So, what gives?" Qrow asked.

"Well, one of my teammates is going home and the other two are sort of a couple…" Pyrrha started.

"I can sympathize." Qrow groaned.

"…so instead of being alone I came here for the holiday." Pyrrha continued.

"Yeah, but why here?" Qrow pressed. "I'm sure there are other places you could've gone."

"Yang and Pyrrha are dating." Ruby said. "Before you got here they were being all romantic."

"Gross." Qrow said with a big smile matched by Ruby's. "Well, congratulations Yang. Pyrrha, you have my sympathies."

"Hey!" Yang protested.

"I'm kidding." Qrow laughed. "Well Ruby, at least your two other teammates aren't an item."

"I'm not so sure." Ruby said.

"Well kid, when it comes to coping with all this, don't turn to alcohol." Qrow said. "Apparently it's not befitting of a Huntsman to walk around wasted all day."

"It's not that bad." Ruby said. "Pyrrha's really nice. She even came to visit mom with us today."

"Did she?" Qrow asked, raising an eyebrow. "Looks like you found yourself a real winner there Yang. Don't blow it." He burst out laughing. "Yang, come on, don't give me that look. I'm just messing with you. You two make a cute couple and I'm sure you're great for each other."

Qrow looked homeless and smelled like alcohol, but Ruby and Yang clearly looked up to him. Having his approval meant a lot to Pyrrha. She felt increasingly like another member of the family.

* * *

The hours before midnight passed quickly. Dinner was a sizable feast with delicious cuts of meat and delectable sides. It was all consumed as quickly as the night before. Qrow and Taiyang, with their years of experience, had many stories to tell. Ruby, Yang and Pyrrha had their own tales to tell of their time at Beacon. It was like nothing Pyrrha had experienced. Here she was not Pyrrha Nikos, unstoppable fighter. She was Pyrrha Nikos, member of the family. She was not expected to be anyone other than who she really was. She had never dared to dream she could feel so at home, so at ease.

As midnight and the New Year approached, Pyrrha sat with Yang leaning against her. Qrow had passed out and so too had Taiyang who had made the mistake of trying to go drink for drink with his teammate. As Yang had suspected, Ruby was unable to stay awake after a long day and slept soundly at the other end of the couch. For all intents and purposes, it was just Pyrrha and Yang.

The television showed a massive throng of revelers in Vale as the countdown began. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6. Yang gazed up at Pyrrha and Pyrrha down at Yang. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. "Happy New Year." They whispered in unison so as not to wake the others.

"Make a wish." Yang said.

"I want to spend the year with you, like this." Pyrrha said.

"No fair, that's my wish." Yang complained. "There's a lot I want to do with you too."

"I know." Pyrrha said. "I look forward to it."

"So, how about a New Year's kiss?" Yang asked, twisting around to face Pyrrha.

"I was wondering when you'd ask." Pyrrha replied. She leaned forward, her and Yang's lips meeting as they embraced. They remained locked there as long as their lungs would allow. The connection Pyrrha felt was more powerful than anything she had experienced before. Even their other kisses and embraces had not given her this feeling. She felt as if she and Yang were the only people in the world. All her troubles, all her worries melted into insignificance.

"It's going to be a great year." Yang said when they finally broke the kiss.

"When I'm with you I feel like nothing else matters." Pyrrha said. "I finally feel like there's somewhere I belong, and that place is at your side. As long as you'll let me, that's where I'd like to stay."

"I know I've said it before, maybe too much." Yang said. "But I love you, everything about you."

"Hearing you say that fills me with such joy." Pyrrha said. "I love you too, and no matter what happens, I always will."


End file.
